


Target Practice (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Gunplay, Kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/217342">Target Practice</a> by cathalin.</p><p>Author's summary: Rodney has a thing for Sheppard and guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Practice (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Target Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217342) by [cathalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/pseuds/cathalin). 



### Length

33 minutes, 59 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 23 MB unzipped mp3 file](http://bit.ly/target-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/trg-gd).

### Reader's notes

This was the first thing I thought of when I saw that I had a "guns" square for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ; recording it was an interesting challenge and I enjoyed it a lot.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than kinky sex with one's stunningly hot, uh, person.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/9351.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/388397.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1152687.html), and [sgapodfic](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/180479.html).)


End file.
